Lexi x Sakyo: A Lovestory
by Li-Chan126
Summary: (Original story by Tia on quotev, this is a remake I did with permission) Some of Zero's friends met a person of their life time, and so did Sakyo. When the red-head and his curly blonde friend finds a girl, they bring her home. Sakyo starts to fell strange; Is this love?


**Hiya, people! I'm here with a new fic! It's a love story between Sakyo and OC, and this'll be my first time writing a story like this, heh!**

**This story is originally from Tia on Quotev, and she let me remake it and post it. The original story link will be up on my profile in case you want to read. ****She has three chapters up now, and I'm going to try and catch up to her.** **I'll rewrite and post a new chapter every time she does so that you people can enjoy!**

**Well, I'll do the disclaimers and say Adios!**

**Disclaimer: The original story is from Tia, and the remake is by me. I don't own Lexi or Sakyo, which belongs to their owner. I also do not own any characters that appear or Metal Beyblade Saga.**

* * *

So the tales of Zero Kurogane and is friends-and yes, including Sakyo-were told. But, the romance of two people were totally excluded, although some of us have a faint idea of who was paired with whom. Some met a person of their lifetime, and a certain red head was not an exclusion.

"Go now, break through Dragoon!"

Sakyo's deep but loud voice rang through out a city's Cyclone Bey Stadium, followed by a huge clash and the swishing stadium. Without any doubt the opponent was defeated, his bey lying on the stadium floor like it was left to die. Sakyo "hmph"ed and caught his bey, immediately turning to leave. Takanosuke giggled and followed Sakyo right besides him.

"So how many opponents does it make now, Sakyo?"

"118."

"Whoa! That many?"

Takanosuke's deep sea blue orbs widened and soon broke into a happy smile. The curly blonde boy was always happy for the red-headed young lad, and followed him anywhere, whether that location be the Iceland, Antarctic, inside an active volcano or just plain stadiums. Benkei always compared himself to young Takanosuke, the way he followed Sakyo reminded him of how he followed the great Kyouya Tategami around. Kenta, now one of the workers in the B-Pit with Madoka and Maru, compared himself and Ryuuga to Takanosuke and Sakyo, and would often argue with Benkei.

It didn't matter to Takanosuke, though. He was just happy the way he was, how he was getting stronger with the new Dragon Emperor(A/N:I can't get used to this nickname).

"So 2 more opponents and you've beaten 120, right?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool~! I wish I had defeated that much, but I think I beat like what, 40, 50 bladers? Haa- I wanna battle more~"

Takanosuke sighed as he stretched his arms, and place them on the back of his neck. 'People are battling Sakyo more than me now, they think that they would be second Zero if they do.' Takanosuke thought, pouting secretly. It was true, Sakyo had more challengers than Takanosuke recently, and it was likely due to Zero beating him in the Neo Battle Bladers.

"Stop whining. We need to move on."

Sakyo walked on, and Takanosuke who was lost in his thought for a moment, snapped out and ran towards Sakyo, commenting about how Sakyo never waited for him.

Sakyo's P.O.V

By the time the sky turned to different shades red and gold, my battle records read 120 wins, 1 loss. I was pretty proud, and felt like I took one step closer to Ryuuga. He was my target after all, I wanted to become like him.

"Congrats Sakyo! 120 battles won!"

"Hn."

"Are you going to battle more?"

"Once. And we head back."

I told Takanosuke while walking to a nearby stadium, its windows lightened by the bright lights inside. I could hear the beys clashing and shouting, perhaps a beybattle was going on. I could challenge the victor...

And suddenly, the windows of the beypark shattered to bits of glass, smoking coming out of the holes where there used to be windows. We both ran into the building, coughing slightly.

"HA! Pathetic! You call yourself a blader?!"

The victor, it seemed, laughed while a girl laid on the ground without any sign if waking up. Takanosuke ran to check her pulse, while I glared at the unknown blader. He smirked and walked away, and I was about to chase him down until Takanosuke called me.

"Sakyo, come here!"

"What?"

I growled slightly walked over to him. I was annoyed that he called me to his side although he knew that I was about to chase him.

"She has glass shards in her arms.."

He held her arms out and sure, some glass shards were poking out. His eyes pleaded to take her back to our home, and I sighed. I looked down at the girl and her strange mask too, and without any word, I picked her up, only in pity.

"I'm going to make her leave once she's fine."

"Aww.. But-"

"No."

Takanosuke groaned and pouted, which did not work on me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to outside of the now disastrous stadium, and headed home.


End file.
